


From Zero to Hero

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I havent finished it yet, M/M, Mad Scientists, Megamind AU, but trust me, cant find someone to use as Titan, he has a cameo, help please, liam is nowhere to be seen, niall is a camera man, please help me, super heroes, super villain, was watching the movie and this poofs out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" So, that's it? You're just giving up?"</p><p>" I'm the bad guy! I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset, and I don't get the boy! I'm going home."</p><p>or the one where Harry is a genius supervillain, Zayn is Metroville's beloved hero and Louis is the object of their affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitty fic, Im too lazy to write so this would be a two shot. Sorry.

**ZAP- Metroville’s hero defeats  Zero**

The screen of the television inside the appliance store flashes headlines of the current news. A photo of a chiseled, muscular man wearing a white and gold tight suit with a flowing cape shines a confident smile at the lens, Zap, champion of Metroville.

**Zap foils Zero’s plan yet again**

A wide shot of Zap in midflight lifting a giant robot in the sky above the city buildings flashes.

**Zero in cuffs after Zap foils museum heist**

A picture of Zero, hands behind him as Zap got him by the collar. The villain hides his face from the shot with a bronze gauntlet flashes. The images flashes by quickly each showing the mysterious villain defeated and humiliated by the ordeal. In each photograph, he manages to block his face with random objects.

The last headline zooms in : **ZERO behind bars again – Thanks to ZAP**. A shot of Zap with his fists on his hips, standing gallantly with a smile on his face, the Z on his chest emphasized by the lighting, appears.

“Good morning citizens of Metroville!” a caramel haired man beams through the screen, blue eyes twinkling. “It’s a sunny day in beautiful downtown. For years we’ve been watched by Zap with his super vision saving us with his super human strength and caring for us with his super-heart.  Now its our time to give something back to him. This is Louis Tomlinson, reporting live from the Metroville Museum”

A hooded figure clutches a brick to his chest and throws it at the television. He runs but trips after a few steps. A man shouts at him as he got up and flings a disc at the air which transforms into a metal hover board. He grins and looks back at the man with two thumbs up, his hoodie now off, masked face and green eyes exposed , ZERO.

~

Grime and moss decorates the outside of a large abandoned building with an observatory at the roof overlooking the beautiful view of the coast. It was once a place of knowledge, a place where new science were discovered but is now home to a great evil.

The inside is a complete opposite of the exterior. The huge hall with a giant Telescope teems with advanced electronic equipment. Computers, monitors, and machines which do not have any function, just for techno display, flash and hum.

A steel door creaks as it slides open, revealing the masked man riding a metal hover board, bright green eyes scanning the room, his curls are untamed framing his face. A cyborg dressed up as Einstein gives him a black bandana which he ties around his head. He jumps off of the hover board which reverts back to a disc, Einstein catches it.

He is dressed in his trademark black and blue suit, impossibly tight like it was almost painted on, something only a supervillain could pull off. His cracks his fists which looked impossible to do with gloves that has spikes protruding between his knuckles. He snaps his fingers and Einstein pushes a button, music erupts and he cracks a smirk.

“Do we have him?”

Another cyborg emerges dressed up as Newton nods at him. “Yes sir. He fell into our trap, just like you said he would”

“Reporters are curious. That is gonna be their downfall. Easily manipulated” he says as he quickly checks himself at the mirror, adjusts his posture and sucks in his guts.

‘’ Lets not keep my princess waiting”

~

A cyborg dressed as Curie escorts a blindfolded  man to the back of the room where Einstein and Newton are standing guard over a large black swivel chair facing away. The blindfolded man squirms out of Curie’s grasp and waits as his blindfold is removed. His face uncovered, blue eyes staring daggers at the person occupying the large chair. His piercing eyes seem more put off than afraid of the situation he is in.

                “Mr. Tomlinson, we meet again” the black swivel chair turns menacingly slow, until Zero is revealed. He cant help but smirk as he takes in the appearance of the man, bound and sweaty.

                The reporter rolls his eyes at the masked man infront of him. “You know, there is no need for you to turn around like that, I can already smell your failure”

                “You can scream all you want Mr. Tomlinson, Im afraid no one can hear you” Zero smiles but turns into a frown immediately when he sees the caramel haired man raising his brows. Zero looks at Newton “Why isn’t he screaming”

                ‘’Mr. Tomlinson, if you don’t mind?” Einstein asks him.

                “You and your crew don’t scare me”

                Zero unleashes a wicked laugh. “I trust you gentlemen-“ he cuts himself as he eyes Curie cyborg- "and lady, know the very sassy Louis Tomlinson, highly regarded and famous investigative journalist who some may say has a more than friendly relationship with our superpowered foe- Zap. And Mr. Tomlinson, may I introduce you to my newest addition to my crew: The Scientists”.

                Louis gives Einstein a once over and laughs. “ Looks like a real group of winners, and at risk of sounding somewhat cliché, you will never get away with this”

                “In a way, I already have” Zero answers as he leans back in his chair, too far but Newton steadies him. Louis lets out a giggle and Zero blushes at that.

                “You know, we go through this every single time. You kidnap me to get Zap, he finds your hideout, escapes whatever trap you come up with and he kicks your ass and sends you and your crew to jail. And then we start again like some sort of circle of life, Lion king shit. I propose that we just save everybody of this trouble and some heartache this time by you letting me go and me forgetting this ever happened” Louis says and releases an exasperated sigh.

                Zero clicks his tongue. “But what about my revenge?”

                “All I can say is, its wasting everybody’s time”

                “You have a sharp tongue, princess. I hope you get rid of it once I make you mine”

                Louis gives out a short filled laugh ‘’ Im sorry, Did I hear that right? What makes you think I would be yours? And don’t call me princess”

                “Power corrupts everyone, princess. And when I have the ultimate control over this city, I have absolutely every intention of corrupting you with it” Zero says as he toys with a small pen. He clicks it and it transforms into a metal hand that extends to Louis. The metal hand cups Louis face and squeezes Louis’ cheeks. He clicks the pen and throws it to Curie.

                “Your plans never work. You are so predictable” Louis says and Zero stares at him.

                “What? Predictable? You call this predictable?!” Zero pulls a lever and the ground circling Louis shifts and a bunch of alligators appear underneath him.

                “Alligators, yeah” Louis nods” Mmmm, I was thinking about it on the way over”

                Zero brings down a gauntlet of blades. “Booyah. In your face”

                “Juvenile”

                Zero pulls another lever and activates a cycle of spiked boots. “So scary”

                “Seen it”

                Zero scowls “This one. This one right here” he says as brings up a chainsaw up to Louis’ face.

                “Tacky. What is this? Texas Chainsaw Massacre?”

                The masked man shakes his head frantically as he tosses the chainsaw to Curie who almost slices off her arm. “ How about this one” he unleashes a flame thrower and Louis just yawns. Zero sighs and pushes a big red button and deactivates the other gizmos.

                “Garish ” Louis laughs at him. But the spider is new”

                “Spider?” Zero stands up and walks towards Louis. He sees a spider dangling from a web inches from Louis’ face. “Ah yes, Even the smallest bite from aracchnis deathicus will instantly paralyze…”

                Louis blows the spider to Zero’s face. “aghhh, Get it off me” Zero jumps as Einstein swats the bug away. Zero retreats back to his seat as Louis snickers at him.

                “Give it up Zero, your plans never work”

                “Lets stop wasting time and call your boyfriend in tights”

                “Sir” Einstein screeches. Zero turns to him and finds the big computer screen which is connected to the main city camera providing the view of Metroville as it rejoices their beloved Zap. Zero scowls and slides his chair to where the screen is. He pushes a button and everyone in Metroville looks up at him.

                “Hello Metroville. A festivity without me?” he says into the microphone and feigns clutching his chest. “ I am wounded” The crowd boos him and its not like he isn’t used to it after all his is an anti-character.

                “ Zero, what misfortune do I have to deal with now? Zap asks as he swept his raven black hair back. The crowd swoons at him and Zero scowls. He can also hear the a faint shout of  “ I love you Zap”

                Zap turns around and smiles. “ And I love you too, random citizen”.

                Zero pushes another button and an explosion erupts, Zap turns his attention back to him. The screen now flashes Louis bound and the crowd gasps in unison.

                “Louis, don’t panic, Im coming for you” Zap says as he huffs out his chest.

Louis smiles at him. “Don’t worry, Im not panicking”

“In order to stop me, you need to find him first” Zero says with his chin up.

“We are at the coastline observatory”

“No, don’t listen to him, he is crazy. We are not there” Zero says frantically as he pushes a bunch of buttons and the screen blacks out.

Louis laughs at him. Zero laughs with him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Did you really think we are at the same observatory Mr. Tomlinson?” Zero pulls a lever and the roof of the makeshift observatory shifts giving view to the real coastline observatory. “Didn’t see that coming, princess?”

The monitor turns on again and Zero and Louis sees Zap crashing  through the wall of coastline observatory. He looks around but there was no one there. Machine, cables and terminals criss-cross the craft’s main bridge, through the enormous building windows, Zap can see the makeshift observatory.

Zap throw his hands in frustration when he hears a beep and sees a screen where Zero and Louis is looking at him.

“Hi there old friend”

“What’s the matter Zero, miss your old jail cell?” Zap asks him and Zero folds his arms over his desk.

“Actually, I was thinking, why not share the experience with my oldest friend” Zero says on the monitor. A mechanized cage shoots out of the floor and traps Metroville’s protector.  Totally unfazed Zap stares on.

“You cant possibly believe this would work?” Zap asks him.

Zero pulls out a small black box with a single red button on it. “Oh, Cant I? I have attained control of the Earth’s most abundant energy source. I doubt you are strong enough to withstand the full concentrated power of the sun” He presses the button.

The screen shifts and a sinister looking satellite orbiting the earth’s atmosphere appears. Its bay doors open and deploys two huge solar panels. The panels shift, angling themselves in the direction of the sun. They immediately start glowing as the absorb the star’s burning power. The front of the satellite begins to make a loud humming sound as it prepares to unleash its power.

“We are now at minimum safe distance, sir” Curie says.

Zero turns from the camera he was broadcasting on and puts down the control box. “Excellent. Stop here. I like this view.”

“Twenty seconds till impact”

Zero turns to Louis who is being held by Newton. He almost appears bored. Disappointed in his lack of horror, he walks over to the monitor now showing Zap trapped in  the cage.

“Any last words?”

Zap looks up with a cocky smile at the screen. “Yes, there is no caging the power of justice”

“Ten  seconds till impact”

On the screen Zero can see Zap taking two of the cage’s bars in his hands. He yanks it but nothing happens.

“Nine”

Zero stares at the screen slightly confused.

“Eight”

Zap yanks on the bar again. This time using his foot as leverage.

Genuinely concerned Zero looks at Zap. “What is happening?”

“Hold on a sec” Zap says straining as he forces the bars out of the way but nothing happens.

Zero looks back at his minions who are equally befuddled at the hero’s sudden weakness. Zap loses his grip and falls down on his ass.

“Seven”

“Son of a bitch” Zap curses as he stands up.

Zero cringes and Newton turns to Louis not believing his eyes. “what did he just say?”

“Six….Five…”

 “What kind of trick is this”

The masked man narrows his eyes at his enemy as Zap looks up at the camera with a grave expression. "What?"

“Like you don’t know. These bars are made of copper, aren’t they? Zap asks him.

“Four”

“Yeah, so” Zero answers scratching his chin.

 “You figured out my one true weakness” Zap tries to shield his grief with his hands. “Damn you. I cant bend copper.”

“Three”

“Your weakness is copper?” Zero asks confused. “You are kidding right?”

“Two… One”

The computer screen flashes and the satellite fires a giant beam of light towards the earth. Everyone turns their gaze towards the window. The beam hits the observatory. The building instantly explodes in a white nova blast of fire.

The blast is so bright that everyone turns away from the window. Thene as suddenly as the light began, it dies out.

One by one the minions ,Zero and Louis unshield their eyes and look out toward the observatory. All they can see through the haze of destruction is fire and smoke.

“Look there is something coming this way” Curie points out.

“Zap” Louis whispers. “Zap!” he shouts. Zap is still alive. No one can defeat Metroville’s beloved superhuman.

Zero turns towards the window. An object is in the air, flying directly towards them. As it closes in, Zero can just make out the familiar outline of a caped figure.

“I knew it. Prepare yourselves. He is gonna ram us” Zero screams frantically as he presses a button in his metal gauntlet. A forcefield appears and he runs towards Louis, shielding him from the impact.

The figure crashes through the window and bounces off of the force field. Zero releases the button and makes his way to the figure. It was a skeleton. He tries to touch it but the skeleton turns to ashes. The only thing left was the golden cape that was once around his neck.

“Holy shit” Zero exclaims.

Louis squirms out of Newton’s grasp and runs over to the ashes. “Zap?”. He stares at the golden cape with a Z on it and clutches it tightly. He faces Zero who is still dumbfounded with the sight before him. “You killed him”

Louis’ eyes roll back. Einstein catches him from behind as he faints.

“You did it” Newton exclaims.

“I did” Zero says staring blankly. He has done the impossible. He has defeated Zap.

~

“First off, what a turn out” Zero says standing at the podium overlooking the crowd of people. He is surrounded by cyborgs and the police are too scared to challenge the one who defeated their hero. Zero has now the keys to the city. He is now the most powerful man in Metroville. What a glorious day to be a villain.

“How wild is this” Zero taps the microphone. “All I did was eliminate your precious hero. Any questions? “ He points at the back and sees Louis raising his hand. “Yes, you at the back”

“Im sure we’d all like to know what you plan to do with us and the city?” Louis says as he walks towards Zero.

Zero  scratches his chin. “Good question, Mr. Tomlinson. Im glad you asked that. Imagine the most horrible things, evil things you can imagine. This will be the beginning of the end. I am your evil overlord and you will all bow down to me.” He booms at the mike. “But in the meantime, just go and do all the normal things you people do. I just wanna have fun with this. Come on. I will get back to you on that” Zero winks at Louis. He walks backwards into the white house, his cyborgs following him before slamming the door hard.

~

**Headline:  Zap’s death ignites wide crime wave in Metroville**

**Headline: Hero-less city at the mercy of hooligans**

**Headline: Nile Gem stolen at Metroville Museum**

**Headline:  Metroville bank robbed by cyborgs**

**Headline: Zero blackmails Metro!!!**

A series of videos and pictures flashes in the television. An armored truck manned by Zero’s henchmen full of jewels, cyborgs running out of the bank with bags of money, a green gem in the hands of Zero, police men hands held in defeat as Zero points a high technology weapon at them, three large dump trucks filled to the brim with cash and Zero staring melancholy from the window of the white house.

 **Other news** : **Billionaire playboy artist philanthropist Zayn Malik, still missing**

~

Zero turns the television off and sighs, takes off his mask and ruffles his curls now out of the bandana.  He stretches and sighs again, clearly bored and with nothing to do. He paces around the large room that was once the mayor’s, now all his. He looks at the window and sees the chaos and destruction he has unleashed in this puny city. He sighs again and Einstein looks at him worried.

“Is anything the matter sir?” the bot asks

“Just think about it. We have it all yet we have nothing. Its too easy now”

“Sorry, sir. You lost me there” Einstein answers.

“I mean we did it right? But why do I feel so melancholy, unhappy?”

“Sir tomorrow, we can kidnap Louis Tomlinson, that will lift up your spirits”

Zero smiles but plops down the seat. “No use” he looks at the window and sees Zap’s statue mocking him in the distance.

                ~

                “This is Louis Tomlinson, reporting from a city without a hero. Coming up next, are you ready to be a part of the slave army? What you need to know” the reporter finishes and signals the cameraman, Niall Horan, the cut sign.

                “And we are done” Niall says as Louis loosens his tie. “Its almost six weeks and I really miss that man” Niall points at the statue of Zap infront of the Metroville museum.

                “Me too, Niall, you better head off now, its getting late” Louis says as he takes off his suit and flings it in the van.

                “What about you?”

                “I can manage Niall, I just need to pay a visit to a friend”

                “Take care okay, we don’t want Zero to kidnap you again” Niall hugs him and pats Louis’ bum. Louis pushes him off and giggles. “Bye”

                Louis waves at him and makes his way inside the museum.

                Louis sees Nick Grimshaw, the care taker making his way out. He tries to hide behind a statue but Nick finds him. “Ah, dear Louis, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this late at night” he smirks as he leans against a statue.

                “Just looking at Zap’s statue” Louis says not meeting Nick’s eyes.

                “You know we are closing soon, you should spend the night with me, sweet” Nick says but Louis pushes him off. “Come on sweet”

                “Nick,how many times do I have to tell you, no” the petite man says and Nick huffs.

                “Yeah, I know, still hung up over your knight in spandex tights' death” The taller man states. “But we are closing soon, Harry is still inside, he is the one closing up the museum”

                “Harry?”

                “New kid” Nick answers. “Bye sweetums, be carefull” he says and he walks out of the museum.

                Louis wanders around the museum, almost all the ancient artifacts all gone, the jewels are gone, the paintings vandalized. It hurts Louis to have all this masterpiece tainted. He thinks it’s a good time to go home but he hears someone talking. He makes his way towards the exit and sees a hooded man infront of Zap’s statue. Must be Harry.

                “Without you evil is running rampant in the streets” the stranger sighs. “Im so tired of running rampant in the streets”. The stranger places a black box infront of the statue and presses something in his watch. “I just cant see you like this anymore, brings back memories”

                Louis inches closer, hopefully undetected but manages to trip on his feet which startles the hooded man. The hooded man flinches and his hood falls off, revealing a mass of curly hair and a handsome face.

                “Sorry, Im clumsy” Louis says as he gets up with the help of the stranger. He blushes at the sight of him, a teenager , clearly this man is in his early twenties, not that much younger that Louis is.

                “Harry” Louis blurts out.

                “What? How do you know my name?” the kid asks, voice deep and not matching his cherubic features.

                “Nick told me there’s a new employee here, figured that was you” Louis smiles at the boy. “Reckon, I got it right”

“What are you doing here, its pretty late now” Harry asks as he rakes his eyes up and down Louis’ body. Louis shudders at the gaze.

“Nothing. Just wanted a bit of a breather. How bout you?”

“Thinking. Its just that Zap is gone and there is no one to challenge Zero?’’

“ Oh come on Harry, as long as there is evil, good will rise up against it. Its like they say, Heroes aren’t born, they are made.”

“Heroes are made” Harry scrunches his eyebrow and seems stunned as if something has hit him. Louis nods at him.

“Then the only logical answer is to recreate a hero,- or if that is impossible, create one of equal structure, that’s it” Harry whispers to himself.

“What?”

“Oh sorry, Im rehearsing”

“You are in theater? That is so cool mate” Louis beams at him like a child and Harry blushes.

“Yeah, im auditioning for a role of a man who talks to himself at inappropriate times”

Louis laughs at him and Harry feels his heartbeat quicken “ I like you Harry, you make me laugh” Louis fumbles with his pocket and brings out a card. “Here, Id like to get to know you’’

“WHats this?” Harry asks as he takes the card from Louis.

“My number you dolt” the caramel haired boy smiles.

Harry smiles, his dimples creasing and Louis pokes it. “Cute” Louis looks at his watch and sighs. “I need to go now, Hope I get to see more of you Mr. Harry…”

“Styles, Harry Styles”

“Nice name, Bye, Mr. Styles” Louis says as he exits the museum and gets inside a cab.

Harry looks on dazedly like Santa has given him the best Christmas present ever. He places the business card in his pocket and flings a disc into the air and vanishes before the museum explodes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
